


A little bit of fun

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are going to college in Gotham. Your family are old time friends with Fish Mooney so you are staying with her. At Mooney`s you meet a certain umbrella boy and you think that he will be perfect to have a little fun with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of fun

”Umbrella boy!” Fish shouted out to a man sitting over at the bar working on some papers. To be honest, you hadn’t even notice him coming in to Mooney’s with Fish. You had been busy arguing to her about your stay here in Gotham. There was only one reason for your presence here, you were going to college and you hated the idea. But your parents had been insistent and being old time friends with Fish they had arranged for you to stay here during your college years. You had prolonged it for two years but now, just turned 20, you couldn’t prolong it anymore. Even though you were an adult, your parents always have had a strong hold on you. And after two years of rebellious acts they had enough. They even followed you to the very front door of Mooney’s to be sure you would not astray from path. And they knew Fish would keep you under a firm leash. 

The short pale man hurried over to stand at Fish side. He only shot you a quick glance before he with fluttering eyes and stammering voice said, “Y…yes miss Mooney.” You eyed the man standing there with his fluttering eyes looking down. His raven hair had the most unusual hairstyle, but it suited him. What an incredible timid little man, you thought. His blue eyes was stunning, even though he looked so shy, somewhere behind that coy gaze, they glowed with passion and confident. You bit down on your lip. "It sure would be fun to tease him a little bit."

Oswald couldn’t help but notice your stare since you looked so intensely at him. He didn’t know what to do with himself, he felt his cheeks burn and he couldn’t look at you. He had looked at you from afar, admiring your appearance. You were a true beauty with eyes that sparkled when you were upset and you got a cute little frown in your eyebrows. When you talked your hands were all over the place, you were really an expressive talker. His eyes had wandered down to your bare legs and black high heels. The way you looked in that school uniform was unbelievable sexy, it hugged tightly around your womanly curves and Oswald gulped hard. Your skirt was really short and as you sat with crossed legs it crawled even higher up your thighs almost reviling everything. He felt something happening inside his trousers and he had to straighten himself up, he couldn’t think of you like that! You couldn’t be more than…what…18 years old. You saw his burning cheeks and smirked. "Very fun indeed," you thought. 

“Miss___ here is going to college today, it is her first day. You will drive her there and pick her up afterwards.” Oswald nodded shyly, “Of course miss Mooney.” Fish looked firmly at him, “She is the daughter of two very good friends of mine, now you don’t let anything happen to her, you hear me boy!” she said pointing her long finger at him. Oswald nodded repeatedly with his head, “Y…yes, of course miss Mooney.” Fish nodded in response, “Good, now it’s time for you to get going,” she said to you. With a frown you sighed, “Fine.” Oswald’s next movement surprised you. He took your hand and helped you get up from the chair. You smiled at him, a true gentleman. Getting out to the car he even opened the door for you. I didn`t think gentlemen existed anymore.

“So, what`s your name?” you asked after driving in silence for a while. He glanced at you before looking on the road again. “O..Oswald Cobblepot, Miss.” Smiling at him you replied, “Well, it’s very nice to meet you Oswald. My name is ____. Oswald gave you a shy smile in return, “It is very nice to meet you to Miss____,” The rest of the trip past in silence and you shot glances at his hands hold the steering wheel and shifted gears. His slender long fingers hold a gentle grip and every now and then he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Looking down when he shifted gears you noticed the visible veins on his hand when he firmly took a strong hold on the gear. You gulped hard and felt the aching between your legs. You always had a thing for hands. 

Way to soon you arrived at the college. “Thank you Oswald for driving me.” you said when he pulled up by the sidewalk. “Of course…it was my pleasure.” he stuttered. You quickly opened the door before he had the chance to get out and open it for you. When you stepped out of the car you “accidently” dropped you purse. “Oops, clumsy me,” you giggled and bent down to pick it up. Oswald stared at you when you bent forward, reviling far too much as he saw a glimpse of your butt. His cheeks burned again when he saw that you only had thongs on you. Still bent over you glanced back at him and saw his flushed face before he quickly turned his head when he noticed you looking at him. Smirking you rose again, "so easy", you thought. Turning to him you said cheerfully, “Good bye then Ozzie, see you after school,” and bounced away in a childish manner, teasing him even more. Oswald gawked after you when you bounced away on light feet. His dick was rock hard after your display. Did you do that on purpose? He thought. Or was it an accident? Well, it didn’t matter, you were far too young and Fish would have him beaten to a pulp if he did anything to you. “Ozzie,” he tasted the nickname you gave him and smiled. Then he shook those thoughts away and shifted his legs trying to ignore the twitching inside his pants and drove off. 

Waiting outside on the sidewalk after school, you had already a plan drawn in your mind of what you wanted to do with Oswald. You hadn’t been able to concentrate in your classes, your thoughts had drifted away, on filthy, naughty thoughts of Oswald. A moment later Oswald stopped in front of you and with a smile you opened the door and went inside. “Hey Ozzie.” Grinning at him you took your seatbelt on. “Hello Miss. How was your first day?” He asked politely as he pulled out the car and drove away. ”Well it was just so boring that my thoughts wandered off to more…pleasurable ones. “ Oswald raised an eyebrow, “Really, like what? He asked innocent. “I kept imagine all the things you would do to me with those hands of yours,” you whispered. Oswald stared surprised at you and that adorable blush resurfaced to his cheeks. 

“W…what?“ he stuttered over his words. You looked seductively at him as your hands moved up along your thighs and slowly you got closer and closer to your sex. Oswald gulped hard, having a difficult time concentrating on his driving while staring hypnotized at your hands. “You know I have been a very naughty girl, Mr. Cobblepot” you purred. Oswald’s grip on the steering wheel tightened so hard his knuckles turned white. He never been so turned on in his entire life, so much that all his inhibitions disappeared. “Why is that, little dove?“ he husked. “I’ve seemed to replace my panties Mr. Cobblepot, I can’t seem to find them anywhere,” you played all innocent. Oswald gasped when he glanced at you again and your hands were now at the hem of the skirt pulling it up to reveal your naked pussy. Oswald grunted at the sight of your glistening folds and he didn’t know where to look. He needed to look at the road but fuck! All he wanted was to look at you. 

Gently you started touching your now drenched pussy, stroked your swollen clit and letting out a soft moan. Oswald breathed heavily now and pearls of sweat appeared on his forehead. Slowly you inserted two fingers inside your tight hole and started fingering yourself. “Mmm, Ozzie, that feels so good!” Oswald’s cock throbbed viciously now and he started rubbing the bulge on his pants. You speeded up your pace and soon you felt close to the edge. “Ahh, Ozzie, I’m gonna cum,“ you cried out. Oswald growled at you, “Then cum screaming my name, you filthy slut!” With those words escaping his lips, you came hard around your fingers as you screamed his name. 

”Ohh, fuck this! “ Oswald grunted and pulled over by the side of the road. He didn’t care who would see, all he wanted was to fuck you senseless. He pushed back the car seat and pulled down his pants and briefs. You were still panting from your orgasm when he husked, “Come here and ride my cock!” Smirking you straddled him and sunk down on his thick cock. He filled you completely and you started thrusting, you moved together up and down, in synchrony. You closed your eyes and with parted lips you threw your head back, your face in a blissful state of ecstasy. “Oswald! I’m coming!“ you moaned. “Then cum for me my dove” Oswald whispered. Your pussy started clenching and you gripped your arms tight around his neck for support. You felt Oswald’s cock twitched inside you and with a few more thrusts he emptied himself inside you, grunting your name and you came right after him, screaming his name. 

Panting you collapsed with your head on Oswald’s shoulder. “Fuck Oswald, that was amazing! You got of him and sat down on your seat again, straighten back your skirt. “I really needed that, it was so fucking boring at school today. And this was so much fun, we should do it again sometime.“ Oswald only stared at you and then leaned his head back against the seat with closed eyes. "If Fish founds out about this I’m a dead man." Shit! He really screwed up this time!


End file.
